Growing Pains
by NoxWillow
Summary: Victory is sweet but short when Percy decided to train in the ocean for a year. When he returns, things start to go downhill. With a new prophecy, danger threatens the strength of Percy and Annabeth. Darker fic/spoilers Percabeth
1. A Decision and the Promise

Welcome to some Percy/Annabeth drama! I though I would take a shot at the oh-so-lovely pair so enjoy. At the end of every chapter I will also post a song that has inspired me while written the chapter if you're interested to check it out! Also the story takes place after TLO.

Disclaimer: Unfortunately anything in PJO is not mine besides my own plot.

_Growing Pains_

"_Growing up is never easy. You hold on to things that were. You wonder what's to come. Eventually we know when it is time to let go of what had been, and look ahead to what could be. Other days. New days. Days to come. The thing is, we don't have to hate each other for getting older. We just had to forgive ourselves... for growing up." _

-edited from The Wonder Years

I stood there in the throne room along side a fainted Grover. I had just been given the job of the official architect of Olympus. But right now, my mind was not occupied with the joyous thoughts that being the official architect brought. Instead my mind was going blank. A quizzy feeling erupted in my stomach and I held my breath while I waited, like everybody else in the room for Percy's answer.

"No," he said. I let out my breath and the quizziness subsided. He choose to stay mortal, to live the rest of his life with his friends and… me. I stood there silently thanking his choice for probably more selfish reasons then I should have had while Percy discussed his wish to honour all minor Gods and Goddesses along with their children.

After the council agreed to pursue Percy's whish Poseidon held up his hand to silence the room once more. "We have agreed to honour your wish Percy, but I alas have a request of myself." The Gods and Goddesses stared at Poseidon. I myself tensed as Poseidon continued. "You have proven your self more than any hero ever could Percy. But there is still room to grow. I request that you come back to my palace for a year and train. Exercise your powers in the ocean and learn how to control them better. Become a better fighter then you have already proven yourself to be."

All eyes fell on Percy who seemed confronted by the proposal. I sucked in my breath once more. Would he say yes and leave behind everything? Leave me behind? I feared for a second time today he might actually leave. He couldn't though, he knew I had no one else. Grover was now a member of the Council of Cloven Elders, Thalia would be off with the Hunters and Luke… No, Percy wouldn't say yes. We had each other and we needed to stick together. Percy looked over at me and I adverted my eyes. He frowned and looked back to the Gods. "I… I accept."

What? Were my ears cheating me? I looked at Percy to see him give me a weak smile. He mouthed the words_ I won't be gone forever. _His eyes pleated with mine for me to understand his choice. I lowered my head to hide the shock on my face. Poseidon clasped his hands together. "Excellent. I will send for you this time tomorrow."

With the council adjourned, everyone broke apart to talk with one another. Percy made his way over to me. _Keep your head together girl,_ I told myself. _Don't show your weakness._ "Annabeth, I know what your thinking, but you have to trust me. This opportunity will help me. I can further learn to-."

I cut him off with my hand and took a deep breath, thinking through what I was going to say. "Look Percy, it's fine. I'm sure I can handle myself without you for awhile." Clearly I wasn't convincing enough by the look on Percy's face. "I promise you. Go and do what ever it is that you do under water."

Finally satisfied by my answer Percy gave me a tight hug. A feeling of warmth filled my chest but left as soon as Percy moved back. "Just don't forget about me while I'm gone."

"As long as you promise to keep in contact." I looked at him with a stare that said I was serious.

Percy smiled goofily which eased my heart a bit. "Would I ever miss a chance with you?" Before he realized what he had said, his face was a red as a tomato.

My face matched his too. Before anyone got the chance to break the awkwardness silence, Grover seemed to regain consciousness. "Wha- what did I miss? Oh my Gods, I had the greatest dream that I was made a member of the Council of Cloven Elders!"

I laughed as much as could with the mood I was in and reassured Grover that his dream was real. Before long, all of Olympus seemed to be in full-swing party mode. Grover looked in awe as a bunch of beautiful tree nymphs who had survived the destruction of Kronos surrounded him. Thalia was happily chatting with Apollo and Artemis about archery and Clarisse was looking relieved with all the praise from her father. Percy seemed content talking about future training plans with his father. I knew it was wrong to be feeling upset with his leaving. He seemed genuinely intent on learning more but it was hard to get over that fact that he was ready and willing to leave behind everything so fast.

As people and mystical folk (nymphs, naiads, etc) came up to congratulate us over our victory, I played the part with a smile on my face to ensure no one would know the thoughts buzzing through my head. By the end of the day, I was so exhausted from all the hugs and many thanks that I nearly didn't notice everyone leaving. "Annabeth," Grover yelled at me from the entrance of the throne room. "We're ready to leave, just waiting for you!" I ran across the room and joined Grover and Percy. As we descended down the elevator, cheesy seventies music played. I reminded myself that maybe we should talk to the Gods about fixing that.

As soon as the doors opened, we saw Percy's mother and Paul who were arguing with the guard at the main desk. "I'm telling you we have to go up! My son-" She was cut off when she noticed us. "We saw the building lit up blue, but then you didn't come down. You went up hours ago!" Sally smuggled Percy into a bear hug with kisses galore.

Paul eyed her. "She was getting a bit anxious," he said dryly.

Percy reassured his mother and Paul he was fine. "There is one thing though."

Sally eyed him wearily. "Go on."

Percy sucked in a breath. "I'm going to live with my dad for a couple of years to train in the ocean."

"Percy, are you sure about this? That's along time to be away from home," his mother said wearily. I silently agreed with her and hoped she would talk some sense into the boy.

But his shook his head as if reassuring himself. "No, I know that I need to do this. It will help me improve."

_Improve?_ I thought. He just saved Olympus from a disastrous fate and he was already thing about improving? I held my tongue though. I would talk about this with him in private later.

Still looking uneasy, Sally hugged Percy once more. "If this is what you want."

Percy held onto his moms hands and nodded with confirmation. "Thank you mom."

"Oh Percy, you're growing up so fast. I love you so much." With that, she gave Percy one more kiss before turning to me and Grover. "Thank you for keeping him safe." She each gave us a hug too. I smiled at the love in his family. They were all so caring for each other.

The family said their good byes and soon it was just me, Grover and Percy. "Well guys, I think this is it for me too. There's nature out there that needs to be saved," Grover said triumphantly. I laughed genuinely this time. I was really going to miss him.

"Stay safe," I hugged him tightly and kissed him on the cheek in farewell. He seemed happy after that. Percy gave Grover a good hand shake before following with a man hug. I laughed realizing how much I was going to miss both of them together.

Grover made to walk away, but not before turning to us one more time. "Don't get eaten by anything while I'm gone!"

"We won't," I promised.

"Well, we'll try not too," Percy added with a smile on his lips. Soon it was just the two of us. "So, should we head back to camp?"

I nodded. "Guess you need to start packing." I hope he didn't hear the sour tone in my voice.

It was a long ride back to Camp Half-Blood. Or at least it felt like it. I sat in the back of the van along with all the other half-bloods who had survived, Percy by my side. Knowing we wouldn't be seeing each other for I while, I sat there and tried to memorize his face. The way his hair never stayed in place, or how his sea foam green eyes seemed alive with life. I noticed how younger Percy looked now that the weight of the world was off his back. The stress seemed to be relieved off his shoulders which he held up with new found strength. His smile was carefree for once in along time and come to think of it, Percy looked more like a young man then ever before.

_Wait, what? Did I just call Percy a young man?_ I silently got a little light headed. _Well he seems more filled out, and his jaw is much more angular, and his shoulders seem broader, and-_ No, I had to stop thinking these thoughts. They had been polluting my head for that last two years. If I wasn't thinking about the war or architecture, every single thought seemed to be directed at him… Percy.

"Is there something on my face?" Percy asked. _Oh crap,_ he must have seen me staring at his face.

I turned a beat red and scrambled for an excuse. "Um, yeah… just a little…dirt." I motioned to his cheek and Percy rubbed away the non-existent dirt.

"Thanks."

"No problem." I slapped my head inwardly and prayed to the Gods that I wouldn't make a fool of myself in the last couple moments I had with him.

Once we made it back to camp, I asked Percy to take a quick walk with me. He seemed confused but then again, that look was not uncommon on his face. Once we reached the beach, I turned to face him with no idea how to go about what I wanted to say. That was uncommon for me.

Percy looked at me with interest which made my stomach flutter. _Now or never._ "I don't want you to go!" I blurted out. I cupped my hands over my mouth and cursed at my bluntness. _Think straight girl, keep it together. _

Percy sighed as if he knew this was coming. "Look Annabeth, it's not that I want to leave you behind or anything. In fact, I'm more than sure you can fight anything that dares get in your way," I blushed at the comment while Percy continued, "I just feel like this is right. Like I have to do this for myself."

I frowned at his words. "Percy, everyone will be leaving once summer is gone. I feel like- like everybody has a place but me now." I cringed at how desperate I was sounding. A daughter of Athena shouldn't be desperate, they should be assertive and strong. I sighed to clear my head. "Look, I just feel like everyone is leaving me. With Grover and Thalia. Now I know that Luke…" I hesitated on his name. "Luke is gone forever and now you too. I feel like I'm not good enough for anyone anymore. I-" Before I could finish, Percy cut me off when his lips crushed mine. The sweet sent of the sea filled my nose as a hot tingle exploded inside my body. The kiss was sweet but short. To short.

"Don't you ever think that I would leave you Annabeth." His hand caressed mine and heat exploded where ever he touched. I let a tear fall except it was not one of sadness. "Why are you crying?" he whispered gently rubbing the tear away.

I looked up in his eyes. "This, everything that's happened. It's all going to change. Nothing's going to be the same."

Percy cupped my chin in his hands and laughed lightly. "Isn't that a good thing? No more Titans trying to kill us?"

I laughed too at his point and gave a weak smile. "Promise me you will stay in contact?"

Percy kissed me one more time and smiled. I felt the gesture on my lips which burned with passion. "I will always be here for you. I promise that."

**AHHH So hear is the first chapter. It's a little slow and depressing but I swear that will pick up. It is after the first chapter which essentially is here just to start off the story. **

**ANYWAYS - The song of the day (or should I say chapter?) was:**

_**Move Along by the All-American Rejects**_

**The song doesn't work for the beginning but I think fits well for the ending.**

**So please R&R cause I love it when people do that, it fills me up with a warm fuzzy feeling!**


	2. Capture the Flag Gone Wrong

First of all, so sorry for any misspelled words, fragments or any other grammatical error that comes up. I have no editor but myself and after spending a good while on a chapter, having to read through and edit sucks.

Song of the chapter: Crush Crush Faint (Mash up) - Paramore & Linkin Park

.com/watch?v=o101Jbqc61E

The song works for the fight scenes! It's a brilliant mash up so enjoy!

So with further ado, chapter two! (That rhymes)

Disclaimer: No I do not own PJO, thanks for reminding me .

"_Don't ever give up on something or someone that you can't go a full day without thinking about."_

I stepped out of the cab. The air smelled fresh after spending a couples hours cooped up in an air plane. Half-Blood Hill still looked the same from last year; the golden fleece guarded by Peleus who seemed content sleeping in the lazy afternoon. I grabbed my baggage out of the trunk and paid the cabbie before hauling it up to the top of the hill. Looking out over Camp Half-Blood never stopped to amaze me. The lush strawberry fields were bustling with life as Naiads and Satyrs picked the fruit. The volley ball pit looked ready for an intense match to be played. I reminded myself that this would be the year the Athena cabin kicked the Apollo cabins ass in a game. I smiled to myself as I pulled my bags down to the Big House. I had arranged with Chiron to come early from San Francisco. Two days earlier to be exact.

Over the past year since the war ended, I had moved back with my dad and step-mom. Attending a public school with people my age and few monster attacks had been the highlight. The down side was that no matter how hard I tried to contact him… Percy, I could never get through. That was a sore spot for me. After three months of no contact, I thought I was going to go insane. My parents reassured me the best they could with the given situation trying to comfort me. It wasn't until one day when Chiron made contact with me through a letter that I knew Percy was not dead.

_Dear Annabeth,_

_It has come to my attention that Percy has failed to contact you since your departure from camp. I can assure you full well that Percy is doing fine._

_Best of luck with your school year,_

_Chiron._

Wow, really? That was supposed to satisfy me? _"Percy is doing fine." _That's frickin' bloody fantastic isn't it? For all I knew, Percy was battling killer monsters everyday and having near death experiences every twenty four hours. That was Chiron's definition of fine. I managed to not rip up the letter but to reply with a simple thank you note. I swear I was going to kill that boy when next I saw him. Any monster he'd dealt with in the sea wasn't going to prepare him for my wrath. Yes, that was my plan. The brilliant daughter of Athena who helped save Olympus from a terrible Titan, was going to kill Percy Jackson.

Revenge would be sweet. I started to go through a list of possible deaths for Percy as I made my way to the Athena cabin when someone interrupted my thoughts.

"Annabeth!" No. Not yet, I hadn't decided on his death yet. Why was he here already? Wasn't the purpose of coming early so I could prepare before I saw _him._ I cursed myself. I hadn't yet shaved my legs nor done my hair or washed up since the long plane ride. That was why I had planned ahead to come early, so this wouldn't happen.

I turned around to see Percy. Holy Hades, how could I kill that?

Apparently the year away had significantly changed Percy, and I wasn't about to complain. Suddenly the song Love Game by Lady Gaga started to play in my head. Percy smiled a goofy grin which was nicely bordered by an angular jaw line. His muscles had definitely bulked up and his ¾ sleeve base ball shirt (the one that nearly drove me crazy with the way it made him look - which was dare I say it - hot) only accented his frame more. Percy came over to me and I noticed how significantly taller he had gotten. Compared to my 5'6, he was maybe around 5'10. He wrapped me up in a hug which with those biceps, how could I have ever wanted to kill him? _Breathe girl. No need to go into overdrive. But holy does he smell good! _I shook my head and pulled back placing a stern look on my face.

"PERCY JACKSON, HOW DARE YOU NOT CONTACT ME FOR ONE YEAR!" Percy looked startled by my actions which clearly he did not expect. "FOR ONE WHOLE FRICKIN' YEAR! DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG A YEAR IS?"

Percy stuttered at my question. "Three hundred and sixty four days?"

"OH NO, UH UH. DON'T YOU PLAY SMART WITH ME!" I sharply turned away from Percy and sucked in a deep breath trying to regain control of myself. _Lady Gaga, now is so not the time. _I turned back around to see Percy looking confused. Good, at least I was terrifying him. "I SWEAR I WILL… YOU WILL…UH!" I stormed off ignoring any gesture from him. I just couldn't think straight around him right now. Any plan I had had gone out the window in two seconds flat. I was in to much of a shock from seeing him so early unprepared.

I continued my way to the Athena cabin with any dignity I had left. Refusing to turn my head and look back at the speechless Percy. I prayed to the Gods he wouldn't fallow in pursuit.

Once I had finally gotten to my cabin which was now surrounded by many new cabins in support of the new demi-god children that would piling in for the summer, I slummed on my bed a let out a huff. _Okay. That wasn't your fault. You planned to be ahead of this and it backfired on you. No worries. I can recover from this._

After a pep talk to myself, I gathered my thoughts and unpacked my suit case. After carefully colour coordinating my clothes and setting up my bed, I made the official decision of getting even. No way would Percy come in here all good looking and what not and through me off my game. I would have the last laugh.

Creaking the door open a bit to make sure the area was clear of anything Percy, I sprinted across the grounds to the showers. The water did good to clear my head of any dangerous thoughts I was harbouring. After brushing my hair and shaving my legs, I stepped out and wrapped a towel around myself. The reflection in the mirror looked confident once again. That was reassuring at least.

I got dressed and fashioned my hair along with minimal make up; mascara and lip gloss. After reassuring myself once more just to be safe, I left the showers and headed for the Big House. Since camp hadn't officially started and only a small number of campers where here all year long, meals were held in the Big House. _Lunch_ I thought to myself as my stomach grumbled.

I walked into the kitchen to prepare myself a plate and greeted some Apollo campers. I fashioned myself a PB&J and walked out onto the porch.

"Ah Annabeth, so glad you made it to the camp safely," Chiron greeted me. He was standing on the porch steps in full centaur mode. Beside him was none other than Percy. "Percy has informed me that you two have already seen each other early on this morning."

"Yep." I said tight lipped.

"Well all is good then, you two should catch up. I do believe Percy has many things to tell you."

"Fantastic."

"Well don't wait for me then, get talking you two," Chiron said joyously. I swear he was oblivious when it came to relationships. An amazing mentor he was, he made no love guru. Chiron trotted away.

"So," Percy said awkwardly. I eyed my lunch feeling my apatite disappearing. "Um… Want to talk about your year?"

I walked over to a bench near the Big House with Percy behind me. "You first."

Percy rubbed his forearm with the palm of his hand, a nervous habit he'd picked up from Grover. I rolled my eyes inwardly. Of all the monsters and terrible fate he'd faced and I made him nervous? "Well, the year went pretty well I guess. I learned lots of new things." His voice went up at the end of his sentence as if it was a question.

"Go on."

"I uh, I spent a lot of time training with Triton. Occasionally with Tyson too." I was enjoy this, the nervous look on Percy. It was like revenge without really doing anything. Simple, easy and sweet."

"So because you were training with Triton and occasionally Tyson, you had no way of communicating me. At all?"

Percy swallowed and I knew he'd been waiting for me bring it up. Check and mate. "Well, you see there are no telephones under the ocean," he gave weakly. I eyed him deathly. "Okay look, you want the truth?" I nodded definitely. About damn time. "I didn't want to talk to you."

What? Was I hearing correctly? "You. Didn't. Want. To. See. Me.?" I said every word slowly, a look of disbelief, rejection and hurt crossed my face.

Percy panicked and waved his hands in innocence. "NO, wait! You didn't let me finish! Look, I was going through a lot down there. I nearly passed out from training everyday, And if I wasn't exhausted, I was so bruised up I looked like someone's punching bag. I knew that if I saw, it would only want to make me come home. Annabeth, I nearly died.." Percy's eyes were wide as he backed up his cause.

Starring at him, I stood up and made a decision in my mind. "If you though that _seeing me would make you want to come home,_" I said this with air quotations, "then why couldn't you have had notified me through a letter so at least I knew you were still alive?"

He looked frazzled as if he hadn't thought of that. "Look Annabeth, I'm sorry. I really am. I just-"

"Save it. You made me fret for almost a year Jackson. It's on. Come the Welcome Back Capture the Flag game, you are so dead." I could see Percy swallow and I knew he believed me. Oh revenge would be sweet.

It was here, two days later and the Welcome Back Capture the Flag game would be starting shortly. I strapped on my armour making sure everything was tight. I adjusted my sword strap and helmet to ensure maximum safety. The teams were well organized. Athena, Apollo, Hermes and Aphrodite against Poseidon, Hephaestus, Demeter and Ares. Other cabins had joined too, but there were so many to name and I hadn't the time to remember which campers belonged to which God or Goddess.

I planned with the other head leaders of the cabins on our respective side. "Okay, Apollo cabin have twelve archers stationed in the trees. Six on each side of the line, three to the left and three to the right. They'll defend our life from above. Remember you have dulled arrows so aim for arms and legs. The impact should take anyone out. Hermes, Travis and Connor will follow me and Will my brother. We'll go along the side to avoid being to open in the middle. Stay on the left side to avoid the river. We don't want Poseidon ruining our chances." I said Poseidon with slight bitterness. "The rest of the Hermes campers can set up traps and take down any off-fence from the other side. Aphrodite, distract any on comers anyway possible."

A girl from the Aphrodite cabin smiled. "I do know a boy's weakness," she said slyly.

I nodded, "Good. When the conch-horn blows, everybody to positions." The group nodded and we gave our war cry. The conch-horn sounded and everybody let out a cry racing to positions. Soon the sound of swords and arrows releasing sounded though the forest. I led my group of four through the side of the forest along the boarder opposite side to the river. I knew Percy would be occupied over there. We made it successfully to Zeus's Fist where the flag sat unguarded. I supposed an ambush would be waiting for us so I pulled everybody in for one last huddle.

"I'm expecting an ambush, Travis and Connor, you distract them. Will and I will make for the flag. Will, you grab it and we make a dash back along the way we came. Pass it off to me if something happens okay?" The group nodded and soon Travis and Connor were making their way to the flag. Soon they had it in their possession which I didn't expect wihtout an ambush. But before they got two feet, Ares campers jumped from everywhere, surrounded them. The Stoll brothers pulled out their swords and began to fend off the closest Ares children. Together Will and I made around the occupied group. Travis, who had possession of the flag noticed us and motioned for me and Will to start heading back. Aiming, Travis threw the flag like a javelin. Who knew a flag could fly so smoothly? The flag sailed above the Ares campers straight for me. Before I could process the direction of the flag, Will pushed me out of the landing zone where it stuck in the ground just where my head had been. "Thanks," I muttered breathlessly.

Will nodded and grabbed the flag, soon we were making a mad dash back to our side when our path was interrupted. Clarisse stood in our path with a deadly look, her spear in her hand zapping with electricity. I veered to the left while Will moved to the right. Quickly I passed a look to Will who nodded knowingly. As suspected, Clarisse followed Will, striking close to his face. Hastily, he passed on the flag to me who darted to the left. I made a run diagonal from Clarisse who shouted in protest but was blocked by Will. Soon I was running full speed with the flag beside the river when two more campers stopped me.

The taller one slashed at my left hand which held the flag. I moved quickly to dodge only to smash the shorter camper in the stomach with my foot. I spun fast around colliding the blunt end of my sword to the chest of the first camper. The two lay on the ground moaning in pain. I smiled and looked ahead to start running when Percy stopped me. His knife was pointed at my throat, his feet in the water. I checked to my side to see no one blocking me and made to move. "Don't even think about it," Percy said as a wall of water rushed up in front of me.

I scoffed. "That's not fair."

Percy shrugged, "just something I learned while training in the ocea-" before he could finish, I attacked him. I brought the sword swinging down to his shoulder which he dodged easily. With the distraction of me attacking, the water wall fell and I made my way for my original direction. Before getting two feet, Percy swung his leg low tripping me. I rolled quickly as his sword came down - blunt side of course - nearly hitting my shoulder. I rolled to my feet luring Percy out of the water. I jumped quick as Percy swung for my legs. Still in the momentum from his swing, he rebounded to elbow me in arm. The blow came fast but I returned just as quickly with a punch to his face, dropping my sword in the process. It was a risky move, one frowned upon by most but I was desperate. And contact! Percy stumbled for a moment and I took the opportunity to grab the sword from his hand. But before I got the chance, something hit me from behind, something electrical.

The shock went through my body sending me flying through the air. Water broke my fall but the air had escaped my lungs when I was first hit. I thrashed out not knowing which way was up or down. I needed air but my muscles were still in shock from the electricity. Letting out a soundless cry, water engulfed me, nealy taking my consciousness with it.

**Tada! Cliff Hanger, but not really. We all know where this is going… Hopefully the tension of **_**how**_** it's going to happen will keep you bunch interested! Also I plan on updating maybe twice a week. I start camp next week (not Camp Half-Blood unfortunately) so don't panic if I don't update ASAP. It will come!**


	3. Dreaming the Future

Oh looky here, I made it to the third chapter with out giving up! SO I'm made this chapter very dark. Why? It just kind of came out that way and writing dark fics are fun.

Reminder: this fic contains spoilers

Also: YES! I am Canadian, and YES Canada Day was July 1st so Happy Belated Birthday Canada!

Song of the Chapter: Stripped - Shiny Toy Guns

Disclaimer: If only PJO was mine, but it's not so… there. Happy?

"_When you're drowning, you don't say 'I would be incredibly pleased if someone would have the foresight to notice me drowning and come and help me,' you just scream."_

- John Lennon

The air was gone. I sucked in water which burned my lungs. A haze started to creep in my mind, panic slowly dissolving with the air. My directional instincts were failing as if my internal compass broke with the impact of the water. I couldn't tell which way was up or down. In one final attempt to rescue myself, I let lose a silent scream, only taking in more water. The all familiar haze now was soon interrupted when a pair of strong arms pulled me up.

I could hear gasps and cries when my head broke the water, but they were far away. Land was a precious gift, offering us a place to live, to breathe. The shouting came closer but still no air reached my lungs. A pair of hands were compressing my chest, lips breathing for me. The impact seemed shocking compared to the comatose state I was in. A severely nervous mumbling reached my ear. A male voice who repeated my name over and over again pleading me to return to him. It was a sweet noise, reassuring even. I longed to listen to it, for it to keep calling me. I wanted to return to him, I wanted to be his.

The noise grew exceedingly loud as water pushed from my lungs. Air rushed in, burning where the salt water had once taken me close to Hades. I coughed violently, water escaping my throat leaving a salty taste behind. The noise hushed as many pairs of eyes landed on my shaking frame. After coughing a few more times, I laid back to the ground, my head pounding. My lungs felt dry and brittle, as if someone had soaked them then rung them dry. I rubbed the water out of my eyes, some tears had silently escaped in the process.

"Annabeth?" Percy.

I looked above me to see his worried expression. A look of deep concern and pain carved his sweet features. I tried to mutter a _'what'_ but all that came out was a moan.

Percy stretched out his arm which I took instinctively. Slowly, he pulled me up to a sitting position. He looked over the crowed, specifically at Clarisse, who for once was quiet. "Don't you all have something better to do?" he yelled.

The crowed lowered their heads - some still staring at us - and left slowly. Clarisse stood still, "Percy -I… I didn't mean to hurt her. I just -I wanted to win for-"

Percy cut her off. "Go away Clarisse." It wasn't a question.

Clarisse nodded shamefully and walked off. Percy returned his gaze to me. I never realized how dark his eyes got when he was upset. "Annabeth, can you walk?"

I wanted to rely with_ 'of course. I nearly drowned, not lost the use of my legs,'_ but the energy just wasn't with me. I cleared my throat which did more harm then good and stood up shakily. Percy put a hand on my shoulder to stabilize me. The world seemed unbalanced more than usual, as if it was tilting. "Whoa there. Okay, I think we need to take you to the infirmary." Now Percy was a lot closer than he used to be. His arms wrapped one under my back and the other under my legs. I slumped wishing for my bed. If I had half the mind I usually did, I would have pulled away.

The walk to the infirmary felt longer that it should have. Curious eyes lingered with whispers spreading through the crowd like wild fire. If Percy noticed, he didn't show it.

"Percy what happened?" A serious Chiron trotted over as we entered the infirmary.

Percy set me down in a bed and closing my eyes, I tried to drown the noise around me. Chiron and Percy however would not leave me in piece and continued with their concerning conversation. "It was Clarisse," Percy gritted. "She shocked Annabeth from the back with way more voltage then should be allowed."

Chiron muttered something about magic weapons regulations and restrictions then nodded. "I will speak with her about this. A stun should have been all to it. I assure you Percy, this will not go unpunished."

Percy huffed, he wasn't done, "That not all. After she shocked Annabeth, she challenged me. She actually fought me while Annabeth nearly… drowned."

"I see. Very well, Clarisse will be suspended from the next two Capture the Flag games along with heavier chores. Give Annabeth my best. I assume what she needs is some rest right now. She will be very tired tomorrow, you would do best to go back to your cabin and let her rest." With that, the centaur left the infirmary.

I could feel a presence still lingering and I assumed Percy hadn't yet left. "Annabeth, I swear I will never let you get hurt like this again. I promise you that." He had grabbed my hand and was caressing it with his. "I'm so sorry." He leaned over and kissed my forehead, probably under the assumption I was asleep. Soon the room went quiet, Percy had left leaving only the sound of my breathing and thoughts busily running through my head.

Disoriented and unorganized, the thoughts buzzed erratically. _He had saved me, I nearly drowned. Clarisse was out to kill me, I nearly drowned. My head and lungs are throbbing, I nearly drowned._

The night passed incredibly slow. I fell in and out of an uncomfortable sleep with dreams to parallel my uneasy slumber.

_The sky was painted dark blue with thunderous clouds rumbling. The air was thick and salty, humid as if a storm had just past. Percy stood on a beach with his feet in the water, his face pained. His clothes had been destroyed; his shirt was ripped and torn. A dangerously rip cut close to his Achilles spot. Of course he looked otherwise unharmed save the dirt and blood which probably was not his. Just the expression on his face which looked desperate now. _

_The beach was a mess. Weapons and injured campers lay on the ground but no one made a sound. It was if the world had become quiet, like everyone was waiting for something to happen. Percy continued to face the ocean and then turned to face me. "I'm sorry. It wasn't supposed to happen this way. I'm so sorry," he repeated. His gaze turned back to the ocean. I wanted to scream at him, beg him to tell me what had happened and why he was sorry. But all he did was continue to stare at the ocean. Silent tears released from his eyes but he let them fall. I could not move. I was stuck in my spot of destruction. Percy moved away from me and closer to the ocean. "I have to do this." Then he was gone. _

I woke up in the infirmary with tears in my eyes. Gasping for breath, I tried to calm my hysterics down. The sound of my whimpers echoed in the empty room. I buried my face in the sheets and sobbed for a solid five minutes. Outside, the sky was tinting a lighter blue than the nights original black canvas. Dawn. No one would be up yet.

The best thing I could do was remind myself where I was, that my friends were alive and that the war was over. Laying back down, I tried to pull images of when I was most happy. Anything that would hold the tears back and silence the sobs. I tugged the sheets around me tight and drifted back into an uneasy sleep.

The smell of breakfast, such a glorious thing. The essence of bacon and blueberry waffles seemed to surround me pulling me out of my sleep.

"Morning sleepy head."

Groggily, I looked up to see Percy sitting by my bed, said breakfast plate in his hands. Morning has come at last. "I thought you might be hungry." Sitting up, I took the plate eagerly and began shovelling down the contents. "Whoa, slow down. Hungry much?"

I muffled a "mmhmm," through my bite.

"So how do you feel?"

How did I feel? What an interesting question. _How did I feel?_ I silently asked myself again. My body felt fatigued and sitting up took enough effort but then I remembered the dream. Setting the plate down, I turned my gaze away from the boy who had haunted my sleep last night.

Percy eyed me carefully. "What's wrong?"

How could I tell him? The dream was so disturbing, would it upset him too? Making a decision, I returned his gaze. "Percy, there's something I need to tell you." I explained the dream slowly, recalling every detail, reliving every moment. Percy sat in silence, his face a mask of stone.

When I finished, he nodded and got up to walk away. "I think we should notify Chiron," and he was gone.

I sat in silence. His reaction frightened me but there was nothing I could do. If I knew Chiron, he would want a council meeting to discuss the dream. That would require all my strength.

The council sat in silence as I explained my dream the third time that day. Some nodded occasionally, others took after Percy and showed no trace of emotion through the entire explanation.

Chiron stood up, looking grave at everybody. "This dream is quite serious and should be taken by immense concern." I saw Chiron eye the Stoll Brothers but both kept their eyes down. "Anyone have any input on this? It is most important we figure out what this means."

At first no one said anything, then Clarisse of all people stood up. All eyes fell on her. "Obviously some battle happened. With the injured campers on the beach and no monsters, that means one of two things. A) We successfully managed to defeat any monster with many fallen in the process or B) We… we turned on our selves."

This brought an uproar. "Nonsense, we would never do that," or "Impossible, we're smarter then that!"

Chiron stood up and thumped his fist on the table. "Quiet!" The council hushed, turning there attention to Chiron. "I will not have your bickering. This is a serious matter and it will be discussed appropriately. I come to agree with Clarisse's observation. What is left undiscovered however is why this event will happened. If we can prevent the why, there will be no need to discuss how."

The council members nodded and Kylie, head of the Apollo cabin turned to Percy. "Any secrets you're hiding that you care to share?" she asked. Hungry eyes searched Percy's face waiting for an answer.

He stood up abruptly, straightened his jacket and gave a curt "no," before sitting down again. I looked in his eyes and could see the burden this dream had brought upon him. Only had we just won the war a years time ago and now this. It wasn't fair.

"He's not telling the truth!" someone from the Ares cabin shouted. A few others chimed in with agreement. Before we knew it, another argument erupted from the council. People were yelling at each other, threatening them. Some drew their weapons in warning as the yelling intensified. Chiron shook his head in disappointment at the behaviour.

"HEY!" Everyone turned to me. I stood up from my chair, still exhausted from almost being fried then nearly drowning. "Percy's telling the truth. Do you honestly think he would hide something in a situation as crucial as this?" Everyone returned to their seats, trying to save what dignity they had left I supposed. "Clearly, this arguing isn't going to get us anywhere." I turned to Chiron, "I think it's time we paid a visit to Rachel. We need a prophecy.

Rachel sat in her cave, the purple curtain pulled back as if she was waiting for us. "Well it's about time. I was starting to wonder how much longer it was going to be before you came."

Me, Percy and Chiron entered the cave which was well decorated considering it was a hole. Chiron began, "my dear, we need a prophecy about-"

"About the dream," Rachel finished for him. She offered us to sit on some cushions. Chiron in his centaur state, remained standing. "I heard about it from some naiads. Word travels fast round camp."

Chiron crossed his arms. "Then you know how frantic we are. This could turn out to be a very bad thing for all our safety." I nodded in agreement, my stomach churned at the thought of loosing so many more people. After the death of Beckendorf and Silena plus so many others, it was hard to handle. So many families had to be notified about the loss of their children. One more mother falling to her knees and begging us to bring back her child or father refusing to believe us was more then I could bare in one life time.

Rachel nodded, more serious now. She closed her eyes, moving into a trance. I eyed Percy quickly who had an unreadable look on his face. I wanted to comfort him, to remind him that I would be there right behind him no matter what.

Rachel's eyes opened but her expression was far away.

"_Taken with the Titans revenge_

_Destruction may meet the world in end_

_A decision to be made alone_

_By one of the Sea Gods very own_

_A barter taking life for peace_

_Restores the sacrifice to be beat."_

**So there you go, chapter 3! I know it's getting super dark but I just can't help myself! The actual series itself wasn't entirely dark so I'm going to let this fic be dark for the book. **

**Like any good reader would do, R&R! **


	4. Pep Talks

Writing that prophecy was a doozy! Hopefully it will be worth the brain power I used to come up with it! I ALSO went back and edited my first three chapters, that's why this one took so long! Just so you know… I will only be updating once a weekish…

Song of the Chapter: Winter Song - Sara Bareilles & Ingrid Michaelson

QUESTION: Does anyone really appreciate the quotes or Song of the Chapter? Am I wasting time and space adding them in? YOU decide!

Disclaimer: Really? Is this still necessary? Stupid legal copy right laws. I do not own PJO

"_There is nothing more dreadful than the habit of doubt. Doubt separates people. It is a poison that disintegrates friendships and breaks up pleasant relations. It is a thorn that irritates and hurts; it is a sword that kills."_

_-Buddha_

I stood in silence, staring at the wall. My mind was racing through a million possibilities. '_Taken with the Titans Revenge,' _who could the Titan be? Was Kronos back? No, that couldn't be possible. He had only been defeated less than a year ago. And what was taken? Something obviously powerful. I eyed Percy who was sitting in a chair, we were in the Big House discussing the prophecy with Chiron. The fire crackled lively in the hearth. I imagined Hestia tending it, attempting to warm up the cold feeling in the room.

"I have notified the Gods of this news, they have tightened their security. I have also asked for a list of all Titans and where they are presently. We will do anything and everything to ensure nothing becomes of this prophecy Percy," Chiron reassured him.

Percy slumped his head in his hands and let out a deep breath. I fought the urge to comfort him, to hold him in my arms and promise that nothing wrong would happen. But how could I promise security? Deciding to give into my desire, I walked over and placed my hand on Percy's shoulder. At first he flinched, then relaxed to my touch. "We'll get through this."

He looked over his hands but his gaze went past me, to look at the wall where pictures hung of previous camper heroes. "Sure," he muttered.

I knew that was his way of saying maybe. He turned to me and offered a small smile, as if trying to convince himself. "We always do." Picking up my hand, Percy pulled me closer to him. His sudden touch spurred heat to flow through my hand and up my arm, a fire only ignited by his touch. I let him pull me down to eye level. The green in his eyes were dark, a look only present in a time of distress.

The room had become quiet. Chiron had retreated to another room offering us privacy for this intimate moment. Percy leaned in, his breath across my neck, "if anything bad happens, I want you to promise me something," the tone of his voice was dead serious. "I never got the chance to ask you this before we fought Kronos."

I bit my lip. Little did he ever ask anything from me, especially this serious. "Go ahead."

His eyes locked with mine, holding an intensity I dared not brake. The room around us seemed to melt, only Percy's eyes were present. "Whatever happens to me, whatever decision I have to make, promise me that you won't come after me. Promise that you'll save yourself first."

My breath stopped for a second. "What?" I was pulled back into existence, the room materializing at his request.

His grip tightened a bit on my hand. "I don't know what decision I'll have to make, but I'm sure it will be dangerous. Promise me that you won't come after me. I want to know that you'll be safe."

My heart faltered a bit. Did he really think that this prophecy was that dangerous? "O-okay."

"Swear on the River Styx."

"Percy, don't you think that's-"

"Swear on the River Styx," he repeated. "Annabeth, please," his eyes pleated with some sorrow. "I can't have you getting hurt again." He lightly brushed his fingers over my shoulder where the scar from Ethan Nakamura stabbing me contrasted with my skin.

"I swear on the River Styx." A light rumbled echoed through the clouds. The Big House shuttered and the fire grew dim, losing its majestic glow. The room grew darker for some seconds before the fire regained its strength and blazed back to life.

Percy closed his eyes and gave a tiny smile. "Thank you."

The next two days passed uneventfully. News travelled fast of the prophecy and soon everybody was coming up to me and Percy, giving their input on the situation. With all given suggestions, nothing seemed to add up. One idea always seemed to counter the next. It was a cycle, it seemed, and we were only going in circles.

"Percy, you look exhausted. Nothing's happened yet. We can't move forward and do anything about it until something happens," I told him. Over the past two days, Percy hadn't been getting any sleep. Whenever someone questioned the dark circles under his eyes he always brushed off the topic. I tossed him a volley ball which he failed to set back. The court was deserted except for us.

"I hate volley ball you know. Why do you even bother getting me on the court?" He tossed back the ball high, which I returned with a spike. The ball connected painfully to his arms. "Ow."

"Don't be such a baby, and stop changing the subject. I'm serious Percy you need rest."

He threw the ball to the ground in anger. It rolled off the court which I longed to follow. I had no intention of making Percy upset but we needed to have this conversation. Someone had to pull his head back to being rational. "So that's it? I'm just supposed to sit here and twiddle my thumbs?" He looked at my angrily, his intense gaze holding frustration. "Well?"

I dropped my hands to my sides and hung my head low. The sky was heavy with dark clouds, a storm coming in. With all the recovering from the war, no one had bothered with the magic to keep the weather at bay. "Percy, you have to understand. With the circumstances, we can't do anything until news comes in or something happens."

"And that's supposed to sit well with me?" he was yelling now.

I moved closer to him a stretched my hands out. Rain drops were falling now, dampening my clothes. "I know its hard, but it's all we can do." At first he flinched from my touch. He backed away, putting distance between us. The rain was falling harder now, Percy allowed himself to get wet. I moved to close the distance but once again he pulled away.

He covered his face with his hands for the second time that day. "I can't do this again Annabeth. I don't want the weight of world on my shoulders again."

For a second I stood there and let the rain fall. The heavy drops changed the colour of the sand in the court along with pulling my curls down. "You don't have to be alone. You have me."

He looked up from the veil he created to shut the world out, his eyes were desperate. "We just barely came out last time, what makes you think this time will be any safer?"

I moved over to him and griped his hands, offering strength. This was the first time I had seen fear in Percy, the first time I had seen doubt in his face. The war had hardened him, had closed him off for the first couple days of recovery. Is that why he chose to train in the ocean, to get away from it all? I pushed the thought aside. That wasn't important right now. Percy never asked anything from anybody. Never for comfort or condolence, he always pulled through with a look of determination on his face. The look of strength. Right now however, he needed strength more then ever. War had sucked it all out of him, leaving him tired and battle worn. He did not deserve to go through it all again. Moving my hands from his to his face, I looked deep into his eyes, the sea foam green a shade to dark for comfort. "Because we have each other. That's all that matters."

He paused for a moment, biting his lip as if to process each word coming out of my mouth. "Okay. Each other, we have each other."

A small smile crept onto my lips, "and I'm not leaving anytime soon."

Percy moved to say something but before the words left his mouth a yelling interrupted him. "Percy, Annabeth! Come quick, something happened!" It was the head council leader of Apollo; Kylie. She rushed over to us, her cheeks flushed from running. We split quickly, any trace of our intimate moment gone. "You aren't going to believe this," she huffed out of breath. "We have to go see Chiron immediately!"

We took the quickest route to the Big House to make haste, any out door activities had seemly been cancelled by the lack of campers out in the rain. An onlooker would have mistaken the camp to be closed. A large group of campers had piled around the house creating a five meter thick perimeter. "Move along people! Go back to your activities!" Kylie yelled at the curious crowd. Whispers were being exchanged like wild fire. Some pointed at me and Percy with accusing looks in their faces. Others offered small smiles of reassurance, although why I had no idea.

Pushing through the crowd, we reached the front doors. The large detailed white doors sprung open before we had the chance to make for the handle. A concerned Chiron was awaiting us. "Hurry inside," his voice was stern.

We obeyed and moved to the front room, curtains shielding onlookers from peering in. Chiron moved ahead of us in his wheel chair and motioned for us to sit down. Chairs had been laid out in a circular form surrounding a chestnut table. Each occupied one of the head councillors from their respective cabins. A stuffy feeling emanated from the room. Each face held a look of either scepticism or pessimism.

Chiron raised his hand to silence the few whispers being shared. "I am sure most of you know what is going on here. For those you who don't," he turned towards me the looked at Percy, "I say with great misfortune that the Trident of Poseidon has been stolen."

A chill ran down my spine. I - for a second - waited for Chiron to tell me he was mistaken and that this was all a huge joke. His look however did not change. Any murmur had no died out and all eyes were on Percy. He bit his lip for a second, he looked to still be processing the information. His eyes fell toward the hearth where a small fire blazed.

"Percy?" I asked him quietly, waiting for a response.

His gaze remained on the fireplace. "How?" His voice was tight.

Chiron took a deep breath. "It is uncertain at this point in time. We have however gathered that someone, a spy to be exact infiltrated your fathers palace while Poseidon was sleeping."

I let this information sink in and processed it. "How is that possible? How could a God let his weapon be stolen right from under his nose?" I spoke out loud. My voice was grave. Some campers nodded in response to my question.

Chiron shook his head. "The Gods are very powerful Annabeth, but they can grow tired too. Poseidon has been working endlessly to repair his fortress from the destruction of the war and restore order to the ocean. I'm sure Percy will vouch for that. If anything, now would be the best time to steal something of such value from a tired God. It does not surprise me that Someone would strike now." The room filled with whispers. Percy remained still, his features blank even with the alarming news.

"So who did it?" Connor Stole shouted out.

"Obviously a Titan you idiot. From the prophecy, duh," his brother chipped in. "You're so slow man."

The prophecy, yes. It was all starting to come into focus. I turned my attention away from the arguing brothers, back to Chiron. "How long ago was the trident stolen?"

Chiron crossed his arms, as if thinking to assure he had the right time. "I was told the news just recently. I believe it was stolen just last night. If that is to be the case, we must act fast. We can not let this get out of hand. I will not have another war so recent to the one we just had." Cheers erupted from the small circle as if justifying what was being said. The fire grew with the from the fists pumping in the air.

Percy shook his head as if agreeing to a silent discussion in his head. Standing up, he turned to the circle who immediately quieted by his gesture. "I think it's time I talked to my father." Before anyone could move to protest, Percy swiftly left the room leaving a speechless group of kids behind.

I stood up to follow him but was stopped when Chiron put up his hand. "No Annabeth, he needs to do what he says. I feel it would do well for Percy to see his father."

**Wow, this took a while to get up! Sorry, it's Stampede time in Calgary so thats been taking up alot of my time**

**R&R**


End file.
